A Lonely Traveler
by Charlotte688
Summary: It's rated PG-13 for later chapters. Legolas the elf didn't realize how lonely he was until he met Adelle.
1. A Stranger in Town

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story with the exception of a few are completely owned by J.R. Tolkien. I did not make them up, and I cannot take credit for them.  
  
  
  
It was a clear cool day as the elf Legolas walked through the green rolling hills. He was heading for Rivendell to talk to the great Elrond. The clouds overhead were beginning to get dark and scatter, and the sun in the west was beginning to drop. I must find a place to rest sometime soon if it is going to rain like it did last night. He stopped on a hilltop to gaze off into the distance. A small sleepy town looked about a half of a mile away. He resolved to stop there for the night. Picking up his speed, Legolas continued to walk towards the town. It was definitely not an elven town, for the cottages were different in structure.  
  
20 minutes later, he had reached the little dirt road that led into the main part of the town. The sun was almost completely down by this time. He noticed a girl of about 19 sitting on a rock on the side of the road, painting. She was blonde like himself and had dazzling blue eyes. They were unlike his however because the rims of the pupils were not defined. She seemed to be of average height and looked to have an excellent figure.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I am but a lonely elf traveler who is in need of shelter for the night. Do you know where I might find access to such a place?" he asked her wearily.  
  
Not even looking up at him, she answered, "There are rooms at the Oak Tree Inn just down the lane."  
  
"Thank you miss," he said pleasantly. "Excuse me, but may I inquire what you are painting?" he asked slyly moving slowly toward her.  
  
"I am painting the sunset. The colors intrigue me," she answered looking up for the first time. A blonde wisp of hair fell from the elegant knot on the back of her head.  
  
He smiled and replied, "I can relate to your statement miss, I have always enjoyed it also. In fact, when I was little, my father told me that if I followed the colors to the end of the earth, I would find a beautiful young maiden to accompany me on my travels."  
  
"Pray tell, what is your name?" she asked.  
  
"I am Legolas the elf. I am on my way to the kingdom of Rivendell where I might seek counsel from Elrond the Great. He is my mentor," he answered craning his neck around to see the painting. "It is lovely," he said noticing the pattern of her brushstrokes. "Might I suggest that you use a few more golden rays right here. It would enhance the beauty of the painting."  
  
She looked up at him with a pleasant expression on her face. "You may suggest sir, and I will oblige. My name is Adelle. Now, you would do well to go and get yourself a room at the inn before it becomes overflowed with drunkards. Tonight is our annual blueberry festival. Surely you knew that?"  
  
"No miss I didn't, but I will take your advice happily. May strangers come to this festival? I do not want to intrude on anything that I am not welcome to."  
  
"On the contrary sir, strangers are the most honored guests. My father loves strangers. He likes to entertain. He is very hospitable."  
  
"And may I wonder what your father's name is so that I might call on you?"  
  
"My father's name is Josiah Wagoner. And no, you may not call on me until you meet him," she laughed.  
  
"Then I shall have a busy evening. Thank you for your assistance madame," he answered and continued on down the lane. 


	2. The Oak Tree Inn

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A few people have been asking for more, so here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon entering the inn, Legolas noticed that Adelle was right. This town was very hospitable. There had been a man at the door who had welcomed him with a smile and had held the door for him. The inside was lit by sunlight creeping through large windows. The walls were painted a light green and the carpet was a spring green. On the walls were murals of meadows. Off to the right of the door was a main desk that was made of dark cherry wood. It had intricately carved scenes on it. There was a pleasant looking plump woman seated there. She looked to be about middle aged. The rest of the room was fashioned as a sitting room. He noticed a few doorways leading into different types of rooms. One led to a bar room. Another led to a stairwell, and another led to a hallway.  
  
The woman noticed the elf and said, "Are you checking in sir? Or are you on your way into the tavern?"  
  
"I'm checking in," he replied striding towards the desk.  
  
"Alright then, I'll need to know your name, love," she said while pulling out a large leather bound book. She produced a pen and started to flip pages.  
  
"My name is Legolas. I am an elf heading for Rivendell," he said looking at the many names written on the lines of the pages. Next to them were dates and next to those were prices.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like just a room or would you like a private suite?" she asked adjusting her half moon glasses.  
  
"Just a room is fine," he answered.  
  
"Alright, your room is through that door there," she said pointing, "down the hall and it's the 3rd one on your right."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. Do you know where I might find Josiah Wagoner?" he asked being struck by a sudden inspiration.  
  
"Why yes, he lives on Rain Drop Lane," she answered surprised.  
  
"And does he have a daughter called Adelle?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, he does. Have you met her already?" she chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I have," he replied nodding. "Thank you for your assistance. I must be off." He took the key from the desk and went to find his room. It was quite large for a room in an inn. The walls were painted a light blue and the curtains were a dark blue. It contained a four poster bed with gold hangings, a desk, a vanity, a dresser, and a small comfortable stuffed armchair. He put away what little he had brought with him and set out for Rain Drop Lane. 


End file.
